1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relates to a screen, more particularly to a screen for a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Matte screens and bead screens have been used as related art screens for projectors. See JP-A-5-11348 and JP-A-5-45734. In a Matte screen, for example, a white Matte screen, a coating material having a glass powder or shell powder admixed thereto is coated on the screen surface. As a result, the Matte screens have a high capacity of diffusing the reflected light and a high qualitative presentation ability. For this reason, Matte screens have been used in movie theaters. In bead screens, bead-like glass is coated on the screen surface. The bead screens, by contrast with the Matte screens, have a high capacity of reflecting the incident light in a specific direction, specifically, the so-called gain thereof is high, and are suitable for business applications or home theaters.